


Collars and Concessions

by BleedingInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Panty Kink, Shameless Smut, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/pseuds/BleedingInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's been meaning to ask Sam for something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collars and Concessions

“Tran, Kevin.”

Kevin got up of his seat so fast he almost stumbled on the desk. Some of his classmates laughed at him, and even his professor showed him a condescending smirk as he handed him his graded paper.

“You did good, Tran,” he said.

Kevin looked at the paper, and all the nervous energy that had been building up inside of him seemed to drain at once: A+. He had officially passed that class.

“You nerd,” Adam mocked him, while they left campus a little later. “Of course you were going to pass with flying colors.”

“Well, you never know,” Kevin shrugged, but he couldn’t hold back his smile.

“We should go celebrate,” Samandriel suggested, hooking his arm around Kevin’s. “Grab some beers or something.”

“You don’t even like alcohol,” Adam teased him.

“It’s an acquired taste,” Samadriel protested. “And I fully intend to acquire it.”

Kevin was about to tell him last time Samandriel had tried alcohol he had practically spit it on their friend’s faces, but just then his phone vibrated with a text: “ _How did it go?_ ”

“And there it is,” Adam said. “We’re going to have to leave those beers for another time.”

“What?” Kevin asked, confused, as he typed his answer.

“Oh, drop it,” Samandriel rolled his eyes at him. “You have that big goofy smile on your face again.”

“Did he promise you something special if you passed?” asked Adam, raising his eyebrows.

“I resent what you’re insinuating,” Kevin said, in what he expected was his most serious tone, but the warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest, and yes, his stupidly big smile betrayed him. “Unlike others, Sam and I don’t operate on a rewards and punishment mechanics regarding my grades.”

Samandriel hit his chest with an open hand like Kevin had just insulted him, and Adam opened his mouth, with a fake offended expression.

“How very dare you!” he exclaimed, in a mocking high pitch tone.

Kevin’s phone rang with a new text and he ignored his friends’ glares as he read it.

“Later, bitches,” Kevin laughed, as he darted away from them to avoid any kind of physical aggression. Sure enough, a pen hit him in the back of the head five seconds later, but he was too excited as he reached the bus station to even care.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam’s apartment was probably Kevin’s favorite place in the world. The walls were decorated with beautiful landscapes and pictures of places Sam had visited with his brother (and without him, because apparently Dean had a severe plane phobia, so Sam had spent his backpacking year in Europe alone); the carpet was fluffy and clean, and the kitchen always smelled like coffee.

But by far, Kevin’s favorite room in the place was Sam’s bedroom, with the feathery mattress and the big mirror on the wall. His heart always pounded loudly when he walked in there, and his fingers were practically shaking as he undressed and carefully folded his clothes. Sam was a bit of a neat freak, and Kevin had been granted a drawer where to keep his things when he was spending the weekend. In fact, Kevin had been granted a lot of things in the year since he first met Sam: a key, the prerogative to refer to him as “his boyfriend”, and the permission to call him at any time, for whatever the reason when he needed Sam.

And that was all very well, really. Kevin appreciated Sam’s efforts to make their relationship as normal as possible, considering there was a twelve years gap between them, and Kevin still hadn’t come clean about it to his mother. There was something bugging him, though, but it was such a stupid thing he didn’t even consider it worthy of mentioning.

He’d met Samandriel and Adam in a forum for gay subs, and upon discovering they all went to the same college, the three of them immediately hit it off. Kevin was still rather new to those things (Sam had only just introduced him to the practices), and so counting with their support and friendship had been invaluable. Adam had been with his Dom, Michael, for two years now, and Samandriel had been looking for a new one until he met Gadreel, and just six weeks before, he had invited Kevin and Adam to his apartment to show off what his new Dom had bought for him:

“Look at it!” he’d said, depositing it in the table with a manic shine in his eyes. “Isn’t it cute?”

The collar was blue and decorated with strass forming the word “KITTY” on it. Adam and Kevin had smile and politely nodded, but Adam had burst out laughing as soon as they were out of there.

“Dude, that is so weird,” he’d commented as he and Kevin walked back to their dorms. “Mine’s just black and pretty basic.”

“You have a collar?”

“Of course. Don’t you?”

The arrival to Kevin’s door had spared him the embarrassment of having to answer. No, he didn’t have a collar. He’d never considered he wanted one. He had spent two hours that night reading about the different types of collars, and wondering why Sam had never offered him not even a consideration or a training collar. He had analyzed the possibility of bringing it up the next time he saw Sam, but in the end he desisted. It was such a stupid thing. He couldn’t even have pinpointed the reason it bothered him so much.

Kevin shook his head and pushed those thoughts out of his head as he chose a pair of panties to wear for Sam. He considered the pink cotton ones, but somehow he felt those were too innocent. He was feeling playful tonight.

Sam arrived home at seven thirty, as always, and Kevin waited for him on the bedroom. He knew Sam’s routine by heart: he would put his briefcase down, take off his jacket and hang it on the back of a chair as he make himself something to drink; sometimes a tea, or a beer if it was too hot. He’d sit down in front of his laptop, and check his e-mails. There was always something work-related that needed his attention: he was, after all, the best lawyer of his firm, and if things kept going as well, he would certainly become a partner within a few years. He was a busy and important man, and sometimes Kevin couldn’t help but to wonder why he chose an undergrad student to spend his nights with when he could have just about anyone he wanted.

But it didn’t matter now, because he could hear Sam moving around the kitchen, which meant he was probably washing his cup, and he would be coming into the bedroom any minute now. Kevin shuffled anxiously, and knelt on the covers, with his hands behind his back. He wondered for a moment if he should have cuffed himself to bedframe, but dismissed the idea immediately. If Sam wanted him restrained, he always liked to do it himself.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Sam walked in. Kevin’s breathing hitched. His Dom towered above him in a white shirt that marked each and every one of his abs, complete with a tie he was taking off now, slowly.

“Good night, Kevin,” he greeted him, with a grin, and walked to his closet to hang the tie and the jacket.

“Did you have a good day, Sir?” Kevin asked, because he knew that’s what was expected of him. Sam hated rude people.

“It was exhausting,” Sam said, as he kicked off his shoes and put them away as well. “But you know what kept me going?”

“What, Sir?”

The bed sank under Sam’s weigh as he knelt in front of Kevin and cupped his face.

“The thought I’d be coming home to you, my precious boy,” he muttered, and then kissed Kevin so roughly the boy was sure his lips would be swollen for days to come, before squeezing him tight against his body. A soft moan escaped him as he slid a hand down to Kevin’s hips. “You put these on for me?” he asked, as he played with the cuff of Kevin’s black lace panties.

“I thought you might like them, Sir,” Kevin breathed, as Sam leaned towards him to nibble his ear and then leave a trail of kisses down his collarbone.

“I do, my boy,” he muttered, and he softly pushed Kevin backwards. “I like them a lot.”

Kevin was now lying on his back, with Sam caging him, kissing, licking and biting his neck, teasing his nipples with his fingers, slowly moving his knee between Kevin’s legs to give some very welcome friction. He had been half-hard with excitement before Sam arrived, and now he was on the edge to becoming a whimpering mess, but he held it together. He knew the torment would only intensify if he got too needy or insistent.

Sam seemed to be in no hurry at all.

“So I heard you did well in your paper,” he murmured, and pinched Kevin’s nipple with enough strength to be just on the right side of painful.

“I… I did,” Kevin gasped. “I-I got the… the highest…”

“I’m so proud of you, my smart little boy,” Sam interrupted him, and now his mouth was rolling down Kevin’s stomach, nearing but not quite, the place where Kevin needed it to be right now. “And because you did so well, I’m going to let you choose what we’re doing tonight.”

Kevin had a fleeting thought about how Adam and Samandriel would taunt him about it, but it was expelled from his mind by Sam sinking his teeth on his right hip.

“Fuck me,” Kevin muttered, and for a second, he didn’t even realize he was saying the words out loud. “Fuck me, please, Sir…”

“You sure?” Sam asked, and Kevin could almost sense the teasing smile in his voice.

“Yes,” he begged. “Please, please, just fuck me…”

Sam left one last kiss right over Kevin’s navel, and then rolled away from him to go through his nightstand drawer looking for the lube. They didn’t need condoms. They had been barebacking for a while now.

“On your stomach,” he instructed, and Kevin turned around, bending his knees so his ass would be up in the air for Sam to prep him. This seemed to amuse his Dom. “Eager, are we?” he chuckled.

“A lot, Sir,” Kevin nodded, with his cheek pressed against the pillow, so he could catch a glimpse of what Sam was doing on the mirror. “I’ve wanted your cock all week… I’ve been… oh!”

A loud moan escaped him, as Sam had just inserted a finger against his butthole, and started moving it in round, careful circles.

“Keep talking, Kevin,” he instructed him. “What were you saying about my cock?”

“I-I was saying…” Kevin panted. “I was saying I’ve been dreaming about it all week. I was so tired from all my studying… I wanted it so bad…”

“Sure, you must have had a moment of calm,” Sam said, and pushed a second finger inside Kevin and began scissoring him. “A moment to play with that pretty little toy I bought you…”

“It’s not the same,” Kevin protested, and involuntarily, thrust his hips backwards, so Sam’s fingers could sink deeper still into him. “It’s nothing like it… your cock is… is…”

“Yes?” Sam taunted him. “What’s my cock like, boy?”

Kevin was having trouble articulating coherent thoughts, because all the blood from his body had seemed to flee to his dick, making him painfully hard. The only words that seemed to run through his mind were _fuckmefuckmeohgodfuckme_ and he was pretty sure they’d be a moment for begging before the night was over, but right now, his Sir had asked him a question, and he had to answer.

“Bi… bigger,” he stuttered, and Sam let out a hearty laugh.

“Turn around,” he ordered, and Kevin did just in time to watch Sam unzip his pants with his free hand and pull his dick out. It was almost fully erect, and Kevin’s mouth watered. “Do you remember the first time you saw it?” Sam asked, touching himself until he was completely hard. “Your eyes went wide with surprise, and you were scared it wouldn’t fit… I believe the words _‘Holy fuck’_ were said.”

Kevin remembered. He had been so nervous, and Sam had been so caring. He had offered to leave it for another day, for when Kevin was ready, but Kevin had insisted he could take it. And it’d hurt like hell, but now he couldn’t picture himself settling for anything less. Sam had effectively ruined him for other lovers.

He straddled Sam’s lap, kissing and rubbing his ass against Sam’s cock. His Dom was still entirely clothed, but Kevin liked it that way. It made him feel like Sam was so anxious to fuck him he couldn’t even bother to undress.

“Please, Sir,” he muttered.

“You sure?” Sam asked again, still working his fingers inside Kevin’s ass. “Don’t you need another finger?”

“No, Sir. I’m ready,” Kevin insisted. “Please… I want it now, please…”

Sam put hands on Kevin’s waist, and slowly but steadily, helped him lower himself on his cock. Kevin threw his head back with a moan, enjoying the sensation of being filled up and stretched, and a shiver ran down his spine as soon as Sam hit his prostate. Sam’s hands were now on his back, squeezing him tight against his chest.

“Ride me,” he ordered, in a husky whisper, and Kevin didn’t have to be told twice.

He put his arms around Sam’s neck for support and started rotating his hips. Then, gradually, he raised himself, and went back down inch by inch, with Sam groaning against his neck, accompanying his movements, cursing under his breath, telling him what a good boy he was, and how beautiful he looked like that, licking Kevin’s sweat and sinking his fingernails in Kevin’s back with so much force that the boy was sure he’d have marks all over in the morning.

It didn’t matter. He liked it when Sam was rough and manhandled Kevin like he knew he wasn’t going to break. He liked it when his Sir marked him. He liked to look in the mirror and find a finger-shaped bruise or a hickey. He liked them because they were a reminder that he belonged to Sam.

And just like that, the realization dawned on him: he wanted a collar because he wanted to feel like he was Sam’s and Sam’s alone, he wanted a physical, tangible proof that Sam had chosen him.

Kevin also realized that when your Dom is fucking you it’s just not the best time to have an epiphany that makes you stop on your tracks. Sam found his sudden stiffness tantalizing, and without missing a second, he grabbed Kevin by the hair, pulled him even closer and turned around, so that now his boy was with his back on the covers, his legs wrap around Sam’s waist as the taller man reached for Kevin’s dick and playfully began to pump it.

“You’re so damn beautiful,” Sam muttered in his ear, as he matched his thrusts with the strokes on Kevin’s dick. “You’re mesmerizing… you’ve got me at the edge of coming already…”

“Yes!” Kevin hissed, as all rational thoughts vanished from his mind, and he gripped tight to Sam’s shoulders to gain extra friction. “Yes, Sir, come inside me, please… I want to… I want to make you feel good…”

“You already do,” Sam assured him, between kisses. “Kevin, my boy, my precious boy…”

Sam gasped, and the warmth of his cum in between Kevin’s legs it was almost too much to bear, but he focused on his breathing and on the last of Sam’s pushes. He couldn’t come until his Sir told him to. Those were the rules.

“Turn over,” Sam ordered, and although Kevin’s muscles were starting to resent all that effort, he hurriedly obeyed him.

He didn’t need much. Just a few gentle caresses and a moment later, everything went white behind Kevin’s eyes, and he was coming all over the covers. He held on to whatever was closer while his body shook with the last spasms of his bliss. His lungs were empty, and it felt like his heart was trying to jump off his chest. And next to him, there was Sam, holding him tight against his chest, lips buried on Kevin’s wet hair, telling him over and over what a good boy he was, and how happy he made him.

And all the collars in the world couldn’t top that moment.

 

* * *

 

 

Kevin woke up all sore, and for several minutes, he didn’t move from where he was, still lying on his stomach with his face buried in the pillows. He knew Sam wasn’t next to him. The bed had a special way of sinking when Sam was occupying it, and besides, he could hear the shower running somewhere to his left. He almost felt offended Sam hadn’t woken him and asked him to join in, but maybe that was a good thing. Kevin could get up… make some coffee for the both of them… yes, he’d definitely do that… in a minute…

He had almost drifted back to sleep when Sam’s hand came to rest in his lower back. Kevin moved to offered him a drowsy smile. Sam was standing next to the bed, a towel around his waist and his long hair dripping over his shoulders. He didn’t seem to notice.

“How are you feeling?” he asked Kevin.

“M’fine,” Kevin mumbled.

“Really?” Sam asked, kneeling next to him. “Because I think I was a little too rough with you last night…”

Kevin sighed and shook his head. “Get in here,” he muttered, and Sam thankfully dropped the towel to the floor before climbing on the bed and cuddling Kevin next to his chest, so the younger boy could hear the beating of his heart.

It was so strange. It was like there were two Sams: one was the man that had fucked him into oblivion the night before, the one who squeezed him and tortured him and took pleasure in Kevin’s begging. But then, as soon as that Sam was done, this other one showed up. He was gentle and caring, and insisted on massaging Kevin’s body and made him drink orange juice to keep him hydrated. And Kevin couldn’t say in all honesty that he preferred one over the other.

“What time is it?” Kevin asked.

“It’s barely seven,” Sam informed him. “You can stay a little longer in bed, if you want. I have to check some e-mails, and…”

“No!” Kevin jumped and moved to look at Sam in the eye. “You promised. No work and no studying this weekend!”

Kevin tried with all his might not to pout, but failed, and Sam seemed to find that hilarious, because he chuckled and ruffled Kevin’s hair.

“You’re right,” he admitted. “No work. Just you and me.”

Kevin still groaned in discontent as he went back to his previous position. Sam’s fingers trace the outline of his back, of his shoulder blades, so softly that Kevin relaxed completely in a matter of seconds.

“And last night was good,” he said. “It was _really_ good.”

“It was amazing. You were amazing,” Sam replied. “You were so passionate. I’ve never seen you like that, all pleading and insistent…”

“You liked it?” asked Kevin playfully. A few seconds passed, and when there was no answer, he raised his head to check if Sam had fallen asleep again, but his boyfriend was not only fully awake, but he seemed to be reflecting upon some very serious issue. “What?” Kevin asked, frowning.

“I, uh… I got you something,” Sam said, sitting up and rolling on his stomach to get out of bed. He searched for something inside of his closet for a moment, and then came back to the bed, where Kevin expected him with a pit of anxiety growing in his stomach. “Now, it’s okay if you don’t want it,” Sam said, as he shuffled with whatever it was behind his back. “I won’t be mad, I promise. I know this is a huge deal, and I don’t want you to feel like you have an obligation to say yes or anything…”

“Sam?” Kevin asked, his voice trembling with anticipation.

“I was going to give it to you on your birthday,” Sam said, sliding a box with a red bow on top of it towards Kevin. “But, uh… I just can’t wait that long.”

Kevin stared at the box for several seconds; like he was afraid something might come out of it and eat him. But after taking a deep breath, he gathered his courage, and with trembling fingers, he untied the bow and removed the top.

Inside, there was a black leather collar with a simple silver ring.

“Oh, my God,” were the only words that came out of Kevin’s mouth before he covered it with his hands.

“I’m sure your friends told you what this means,” Sam continued. He was looking away, blushing. “It’s, uh… well, you really don’t have to…”

“Are you kidding me?!” Kevin shouted, finally able to freak out in the face of Sam’s coyness. “Oh, my God!” he repeated, as he picked the collar up like with reverence. “Put it on me!” he asked, handing it to Sam, who smirked and slid it on Kevin’s neck, making sure it wasn’t too tight. He still was careful and reserved, like he expected Kevin to change his mind at any second.

Kevin was so absolutely not changing his mind. He jumped out of bed and stood in front of the mirror, completely naked except for the collar. He ran his fingers along it, enjoying the unfamiliar roughness of the leather against his skin.

“Sam, I love it!” he said, and he would later deny it with all his might, but his voice was at the edge of breaking. “Thank you so much!” he exclaimed, as he ran back to his boyfriend’s arm. “I love it! I love you!”

The words roll out of his tongue without his permission, and Sam’s arms tense around him. Kevin had exactly two seconds to panic before Sam lifted him up and kissed him open-mouthed.

“I love you too, Kevin,” he muttered, as he squeezed him tight. “I love you, my boy.”


End file.
